


I can't find the words to say when I'm confused, I traveled half the world to say you are my muse...

by anathemagabby



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (technically bondage), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tyler, Dom Josh, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Sub Tyler, Top Josh, josh dun - Freeform, slight nipple play, sort of, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemagabby/pseuds/anathemagabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Josh I am trying to watch this, you know?" Tyler sighed, trying to detach Josh's lips from his neck.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but you look so hot in this shirt, I just can't keep my hands off you." Josh argued with a grin, placing his hands on Tyler's skinny waist.</p>
<p>At that point, Tyler decided to just shut the TV off, because as much as he didn't want to admit it, Josh was turning him on.</p>
<p>or the one where tyler is trying to watch a movie but who could deny josh dun? also known as short, shameless smut I wrote while in the car for three hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't find the words to say when I'm confused, I traveled half the world to say you are my muse...

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'I belong to you' by muse because I'm honestly muse trash lol

"Josh I am trying to watch this, you know?" Tyler sighed, trying to detach Josh's lips from his neck.

"Yeah, but you look so hot in this shirt, I just can't keep my hands off you." Josh argued with a grin, placing his hands on Tyler's skinny waist.

At that point, Tyler decided to just shut the TV off, because as much as he didn't want to admit it, Josh was turning him on.

Josh pressed his lips to Tyler's, moving his hands from Tyler's waist to his ass, gripping him through his sweatpants and lightly squeezing. He slipped his hands under Tyler's shirt as Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh's waist. Tyler pulled Josh into him, so they were directly pressed against each other, Josh's warm body making Tyler forget it was the middle of a snowstorm. Tyler could feel Josh's forming boner pressing against him, and decided to grind into him. Josh smiled against Tyler's lips, satisfied at the impact he had on Tyler, who was breathing heavily and circling his hips against Josh on instinct. 

"Let's take this upstairs, babe. Wanna see you spread out in bed, not on the couch." Josh's whispered against Tyler's neck although to be entirely honest, he didn't really care about location, he would fuck Tyler against the wall if he wanted him to. 

"Yeah, the couch hurts my back anyway," Tyler said, panting slightly and Josh nodded. He positioned Tyler's legs around his waist and firmly help him up, carrying him to their bedroom.

"I just want to take my time, and make you feel as good, and as special as you deserve to feel every single day," Josh whispered and Tyler blushed, burying his heated face in Josh's neck. 

Josh set Tyler down on the bed before leaning over him to rummage through their nightstand, before pulling out two of Tyler's neckties and grinning.

Tyler gasped in shock, seeing as Josh never really tied him up. Once in a while he would hold Tyler's hands above his head while he fucked him, but this was different. Tyler felt even more turned on.

"Lie down on the bed, baby, on your back." Josh suggested and Tyler complied without question. He was naturally submissive, but he was especially submissive when it came to Josh. Josh took Tyler's shirt in his hands and lifted it over his head, throwing it across the room. He took a second to just stare and appreciate Tyler's body, everything from his perky nipples which were now standing up slightly due to the cold, and his flat but soft stomach that Josh liked to rest his hand on while they cuddled together in their sleep. 

"You are so beautiful, Ty," Josh whispered against Tyler's skin, pressing a trail of kisses down from Tyler's collarbones to his hip bones.

"Thank you, Josh." Tyler whispered back in a soft tone, wrapping his legs around Josh's waist and looking at him expectantly, so that Josh would place a kiss on his lips. 

Josh brought his nimble fingers to Tyler's sweatpants, untying the drawstring and tugging them halfway down his thighs to reveal pale pink panties, fit snugly on Tyler's hips.

Josh thought his cock couldn't get any harder, but upon seeing this he realized he could not have been more wrong.

"Do you like them, Josh?" Tyler asked nervously, biting his lip as he awaited Josh's answer. 

"Fuck, baby, I love them." Josh groaned, palming Tyler's bulge through the soft pink material, holding back a moan himself at how soft the panties felt under his hands.

Josh pulled Tyler's sweatpants the rest of the way down, and Tyler let out an excited breath as he watched Josh take the tie and wrap it around his left wrist. He pulled his wrist up to the head board, and wrapped the tie around the headboard, before tying his other wrist to that, so they were both securely held above Tyler's head, making it impossible for him to touch himself, or touch Josh. 

Josh tugged on the tie, making sure Tyler wouldn't be able to get out of it on his own. "You look so fucking hot like this. So hot babe." Josh said, gripping Tyler's jaw and kissing him gently for reassurance.

Josh kissed down Tyler's neck, biting down where his neck met his collarbone, leaving a dark pink love bite. Tyler moaned as Josh stretched his arms above his head and took off his own shirt.

"God, Josh, you're so hot," Tyler mumbled, already feeling how hard it's gonna be to not be able to touch Josh. He wanted to put his hands on Josh's waist, or on those incredibly deep v-lines of his that made Tyler see stars when they fucked, or even just run his hands along Josh's firm abs, but they were stuck above his head.

Josh smiled, surprising Tyler by pinching his nipple. Not particularly hard or anything, but enough to make Tyler's breathing heavier. "They're sensitive, J." Tyler whispered, cheeks flushing pink, embarrassed that he's just so respondent to Josh.

"Perfect," Josh mumbled to himself as he moved his mouth down around the left one. Tyler moaned in shock, slightly arching his back off the bed to be even closer to Josh.

"Josh, please," Tyler moaned out as Josh continued to play with his nipples, with a grin plastered on his face. Josh was surprised that it was turning Tyler on this much and stored it in the back of his mind for future use.

Josh rubbed his hand over Tyler's panties, palming him gently. Tyler bucked his hips into Josh's hand, and as good as it felt, it just wasn't enough. Tyler had been on the edge for too long and just wanted to be fucked into next week already.

"Joshie, please." Tyler begged, gently tugging on the ties to emphasize his point.

"Please what baby? What are you asking for?" Josh smirked. 

"Please just touch me already." Tyler begged.

"Your wish is my command princess," Josh assured him, grabbing the lube and coating a few fingers in it, before gently pressing one finger to Tyler's rim. "You know your safe word if it all gets to be too much, right baby? If you want me to stop or take off the tie at any point, I will."

"Yes, Josh, I'll let you know," Tyler said in a rush, hoping to get Josh inside of him already.

They devised the color system when they first started having sex, because Josh didn't want to push Tyler too far, and they had stuck to it ever since. It was pretty simple, but effective. Red meant stop, yellow meant slow down and green meant good to go. Tyler had never safe worded out of anything they had done.

Tyler moaned and snapped out of his trance as Josh's first finger slowly slid in. Once his finger was all the way in, he moved it in and out quickly, making sure Tyler's had time to adjust, but was also ready for a quick pace. 

"I can take more Josh, please, do another one." Tyler begged, a sheen of sweat beginning to coat his body as Josh slid a second finger in next to the first, scissoring them as best as he could. 

Josh pointedly ignored Tyler's, prostate, having much more fun keeping him on the edge and waiting for the moment to catch him off guard.

"Josh, faster, please." Tyler forced out, grinding his hips down against Josh's skilled fingers. 

Josh added a third finger, speeding up like Tyler requested, but this time actually attempting to find Tyler's prostate, which wasn't very difficult seeing as he knew his boyfriends body better than he knew his own. 

Tyler let out a choked moan and a few gasps when Josh's fingers pressed against it, and Josh watched as Tyler's breathing rapidly picked up, his chest rising and falling dramatically with each labored breath. 

Josh leaned over to grab a condom from somewhere in the nightstand, but Tyler stopped him.

"Josh, we don't need condoms, I wanna feel you." Tyler whispered, and Josh nodded, so hopelessly endeared by Tyler, and positioned himself against Tyler's hole.

"Ready?" Josh whispered, and Tyler quickly nodded his head, frantically mumbling yes. "So eager," Josh chuckled.

"Please, god, Josh just fuck me already." Tyler pleaded, and Josh kissed his forehead, mumbling about being patient under his breath.

Josh slowly thrusted in, moving inch by inch to avoid hurting Tyler, and stopping once he was fully in, taking a deep breath at how tight Tyler was.

"God, Ty, you are so fucking tight," Josh murmured against his skin, trying to remain still to give Tyler a minute or two to adjust.

Josh wasn't huge, but he was decent sized and Tyler was just generally a smaller person, so Josh waited until Tyler said he was ready. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt Tyler or did something that made him uncomfortable. 

Josh pulled back out slowly, until just the tip was in before thrusting in again, making Tyler arch in back in pleasure.

Josh alternated between quick thrusts and slow thrusts that had Tyler whispering for more under his breath, his fingers twisting in the ties their bound to.

"Touch me, Josh, please," Tyler begged, as Josh's thrusts drove his smaller body up the bed.

"God, so so eager. You'd let me do whatever I want, wouldn't you?" Josh groaned. 

"Yes, I'm all yours, fuck!" Tyler shouted as Josh continuously thrusted against his prostate.

Josh could feel himself getting very very close, but he always liked it when Tyler came first, so he wrapped his hand around Tyler's cock, making him shudder out a gasp as his hips stuttered.

"Josh, Josh, fuck, you're so hot, Josh!" Tyler exclaimed, mumbling out incoherent, insensible sentences and moans as Josh pounded into him.

Josh applied more pressure as he jerked Tyler off, the lewd gasps and moans coming out of Tyler making him feel faint.

"I'm so close Josh, don't stop, don't stop please!" Tyler begged, grinding down against Josh's rapidly thrusting hips.

"Fuck, princess, you sound so pretty. Look so hot underneath me, stretched around my cock," Josh rambled, knowing Tyler always got off on dirty talk. "Come baby, come for me."

"Josh, Josh, Josh," Tyler chanted, hips moving uncontrollably and arms tugging against the restraints as waves of pleasure rushed through him and he came against his stomach.

"Fuck, Tyler!" Josh shouted as he came deep inside of Tyler, slumping against at him.

Josh pulled out of Tyler gently, before reaching up to untie Tyler and press kisses against the red marks the tie left on his sore skin. 

"I'm gonna go get a warm wash cloth, stay put," Josh whispered, getting a warm cloth out of their attached bathroom. 

After wiping Tyler down and pressing kisses against his clammy skin while mumbling praises against Tyler's forehead, Josh grabbed one of his long sleeve shirts and pulled it over Tyler's head.

Josh half laid, half sat up in bed with his back against the headboard, Tyler sitting in his lap, resting his chin on Josh's shoulder.

"That was so good," Tyler sighed sleepily, kissing against Josh's neck every so often. His eyes would drift shut and he would attempt to keep them open, making Josh laugh.

"Get some rest, baby." Josh whispered in Tyler's ear, softly playing with his boyfriends short hair. 

"I love you," Tyler whispered back, relaxed against Josh's chest. "Like... a lot."

His eyes drifted shut again, and Josh smiled sleepily but contented.

"I love you a lot too, Ty."


End file.
